Transportation services (e.g., ride share services, taxi services, etc.) provide a way for passengers to travel from one place to another with relative ease. For example, ride share transportation services enable passengers to request transportation from nearly any location and at almost any time. By assigning a nearby driver to pick up a requesting passenger, transportation services generally provide an added level of convenience to the passenger, without the passenger relying on a bus schedule, navigating to a subway station, or even owning a vehicle. To illustrate, a ride share transportation service may enable a passenger to request a driver for roadside pickup and to deliver the passenger to a desired destination (e.g., as the passenger designates by way of a mobile device). The ride share system then matches and assigns a driver for the user based on location and other factors to quickly and efficiently transport the passenger. With the advancement of smartphones, requesting a driver is even simpler than before. For instance, a passenger can utilize a mobile application to request a driver, and, via the location information associated with the smartphone, the ride share system can match a nearby driver to the request to pick up the passenger and deliver the passenger to a desired destination, all more efficiently than in times past. However, while conventional transportation systems do provide some benefits, conventional transportation systems nonetheless have several disadvantages.
For example, conventional transportation systems create a sense of monotony in passengers. In particular, conventional systems provide experiences that are repetitive and that prevent passengers from enjoying a more engaging ride experience. To illustrate, a passenger in a conventional system does little more than request a ride, wait for pickup, travel with a driver, and pay for the service—and some passengers travel the same roads routinely to commute to and from work, for example. Additionally, conventional transportation systems isolate passengers. In other words, conventional systems communicate on a user-by-user basis, effectively separating each individual passenger from one another. Conventional systems treat each passenger ride as separate events and provide ride-related information such as maps, time-to-destination estimations, etc. to each user individually. Thus, conventional systems engender a sense of isolation in passengers utilizing a conventional transportation service.
Furthermore, conventional virtual reality systems frequently rely on a known story or a predefined route (e.g., an established roller coaster track) to provide a virtual reality experience to a user. For instance, conventional virtual reality systems generate an immersive virtual environment for presentation to a user based on an unchanging predesigned series of events. Therefore, these conventional virtual reality system suffer from disadvantages in adaptability and variability.
Thus, there are several disadvantages with regard to conventional transportation systems.